Total Drama Adventure
by CrysRose
Summary: At the Total Drama Action summer camp, a new challenge awaits the campers. This isnt just any challenge though, this is a challenge that knows what time it is...
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

It was a fine day, just like any other, at the Total Drama Action Studios. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Bridgette and Geoff were making out behind a tree. Owen was eating. Heather was being bossy. Gwen was daydreaming about Trent. You know, all of the usual stuff was going on. But, today was not a usual day.

The season was over and Duncan already won his awesome prize. So, as you might have guessed, the campers were all back for summer camp! That's right, summer camp. Total Drama Action Studios Summer Camp (Also known as TDASSC). The TDASSC was made so the campers could have time to bond before season three. And by "the campers," I mean ALL 22 campers. A certain pair of BFFFLs from TDI were sad that they couldn't spend more time with the TDA competitors. So, Chris decided that a summer camp would be a great idea.

"Mostly because we have some secret studio cameras hidden around here! Heh heh heh..." whispered Chris.

So, as you also might have guessed, this summer camp has daily challenges and a winner of one million dollars, just like TDI and TDA. Today was the first day and the first challenge.

"Omygoshomygoshomygosh!!!" exclaimed Sadie. I can't BELIEVE we get to do challenges again!!!"

"I know! I love love love challenges!!! They're so CHALLENGE-TASTIC!" Katie squealed.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" both girls said as they danced and jumped up and down.

"Could you guys shut your oversized mouths for a sec? I think my ears might die." complained Duncan.

"Sorry Duncan!"

"Sorry Duncan! We're just so EXCITED!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Just quit the screaming!" Duncan was not happy. He already won TDA, so why should he still have to be here? Courtney wasn't speaking to him, Beth hated him, Trent was going to kill him for messing around with his chic, and now his ears were bleeding. "C'mon Chris, lets get this stupid challenge over with already."

"CAMPERS! Are you ready for some fun???" came Chris's voice over the intercom.

"YEAH!" said Katie and Sadie.

"Are you ready for some ADVENTURE???"

"YEAH!"

"Well, WHAT TIME IS IT???" came a new, unrecognizable voice.

"What the...?" "Huh?" "Who was that?"

All of a sudden, a strange little kid jumped down from the top of the tall studio building and landed perfectly on the ground without being injured at all. He was shortly followed by a little dog with large eyes. The kid had a white hood on with fake ears on top. He had small eyes and a very undetailed face. The dog was yellow-brown-ish and seemed to be the kid's best friend. All of the campers were extremely confused already, when more weird things jumped down. There was a candy princess, a cloud person, a lumpy purple thing with a crown, a viking, a Japanese-speaking rainbow unicorn and a boy that looked like a girl.

"That's right, its ADVENTURE TIME!!!" yelled the strange little kid.

"Chris! What in the world is going on???!!!?" screamed Heather.

"Chris isn't here right now. But, my name is Jake!" said the dog that could talk.

"And I'm Finn! We're here to take you to your first challenge in our world through a magic portal! Who's ready for an adventure?"

"Oh no. Guys, it looks like Chris is getting ready to sponsor another tv show." said Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Omygoodness I really don't think that's possible." Courtney contemplated.

After all of the introductions and endless discussions, everyone finally figured out what was going on. You see, it all started with another director: the director who filmed Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (AKA: the GIRL director - Alexa). Do you see where this is going? Anyways, Chris really wanted to meet her. So he went over to the Adventure Time Studio (which isn't really on another world. It was just over in Studio Lot B.) and ended up volunteering to combine the two shows. Hence, the crazy new characters.

Their names were Lumpy Space Princess (LSP for short), Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Tree Trunks the elephant, Nimbus the cloud-person, Archie the Viking, The Keyper, The Ice King, Marceline the Vampire Queen and Chocoberry. Each one of them was going to hold a challenge with the help of Finn and Jake. It was LSP's job to start the first challenge.

"Its possible. Finn and Jake did it in the second episode! It was lumping awesome!" said LSP. The campers had all traveled through the magic portal. Now they were all in Finn and Jake's world. Specifically, they were at LSP's house in the Lumpy world. Their task was to do exactly what Finn and Jake did in the second episode - somehow they had to get all the way over to Make Out Point. The one who made it there first was the winner. But this time, there weren't any cars available to fly across the void. Courtney was furious.

"I can't go across this void on my own! I might die!"

"Chillax Court. Its just a set. There isn't really a void there! We won't actually die! The producers couldn't afford that! Right?" said DJ. Chris and Chef just started laughing hysterically.

"No! I'll show you!" shouted DJ. Then he ran forward off of the ledge...and dropped straight down into an endless abyss.

"DJ!" screamed Courtney. She was already stressed out enough as it was and now she was losing her new boyfriend. "This CAN'T be HAPPENING!"

Meanwhile, Heather was on the case. She had just snuck inside LSP's house and was looking around for something that would help her fly, when suddenly...

"AHA!" exclaimed Heather, but not too loud because she didn't want anyone to know where she was. "I found lump cream! It makes you lumpy! And right next to it is lump cream antidote! Afterwards, I can turn myself human again! Take that, losers!" And with that, she snuck away behind the house.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette were busy doing you-know-what again when they stumbled upon a bunch of hidden flying cars. Unfortunately, Lumpy people aren't very good at hiding things. They were all under a big tree.

"GEOFF! LOOK!" shouted Bridgette as she stopped doing you-know-what to point at the awesome flying Acura.

"Yeah! Its party time! Lets go to MAKE-OUT POINT, BABY!" But, after Geoff said this, he immediately began to make out with Bridgette. Shocker.

Meanwhile still, Katie and Sadie found a patch of Lump-berries in LSP's front yard. And you know what that means...

"I love love LOVE lump-berries!"

"I know! Aren't lump-berries sooooo yummy?"

"They are SO yummy! Mmm!"

At this moment, all of the other campers were either making Courtney feel better...or making fun of Courtney. Half of them didn't even notice when...

"HEY!" said Tyler, "Lumpy Heather is floating over the void!"

"Oh no! How did she turn lumpy?" pondered Leshawna.

"She's almost there!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"And look!" shouted Noah, "Geoff and Bridgette are following her in a CAR!"

"Lump oh my gosh! They found the lumping cars! LUMP!" screamed an angry LSP.

"Being lumpy is AWESOME!" shouted Lumpy Heather as she landed at Make-out point. "YEAH! I LUMPING WON!" And then she was so excited that she threw the lump cream to the ground and said: "Who needs the lumping antidote when I'm the lumping WINNER! LUMP YEAH!"

**~To be continued...~**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, the whole group (except DJ) was at Make Out Point. It turned out there was another magic portal behind LSP's house. No one knew about it but LSP and the producers. It made Chris chuckle away when he realized that none of the campers saw it there. Anyways, everyone went through the portal to get to Make Out Point. When they got there, they saw Lumpy Heather going into a laughter fit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that you lumpy-POSERS! I lumping won!" shouted Lumpy Heather while cackling her lumpy head off.

"Yeah yeah. Save it for someone who cares." said Duncan nonchalantly.

"Chris? I have an extremely important question! Where are you?" yelled Courtney while trying not to cry.

"Psh. Whatever." said Duncan. But, he did have to wonder - where was Chris? And where was that other producer lady Alexa? It seemed like the challenge wasn't over just yet.

But, what Duncan didn't know was that the challenge actually was over. Chris and Alexa had just decided to...well...you know what I mean. It IS Make Out Point after all. So, the campers were just stuck by themselves for a while.

"Duncan! You see! This is why I dumped you for *sniff* DJ! You have no compassion for people who fell off cliffs!" cried Courtney.

By this time, Heather was gone. She floated off with LSP to meet some other Lumpy people. She was probably at some sort of Weekly Prom-coming dance right now. But the campers didn't care. They were happy to have those two Lumps with bad attitudes out of the way.

"I WANT MY DEE-JAAAAAAAY!" screamed Courtney, "Finn! Jake! Are you still here?"

"Yeah! We are! And we taste awesome!" called Jake, followed by much laughter by Finn.

"Do you know where my DJ went? He fell through the void at the beginning of the challenge and I haven't seen him since then!"

"Well..." started Finn, when all of a sudden, a loud voice boomed...

"TWO DOWN. TWENTY-TWO TO GO!"

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"I have no idea." answered Justin. "But I do know that these charm bracelets make me look... hot. Don't they, Beth?" Beth had made him fifteen charm bracelets since the end of TDA and was working on a sixteenth one now.

"Heh heh heh...woo, is it getting warm out here? Heh heh." said Beth, obviously flattered.

"Finn? Jake? What the heck is going on?" shouted Courtney.

"Um... the thing is... this isn't just Studio Lot B. You're actually in another world...and this world doesn't like new visitors who don't belong. Sorry." said Finn.

"So what does that mean about DJ? And Heather?" asked Courtney.

"They aren't coming back!" laughed a new spooky voice, "PUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAHHH!" shrieked Courtney.

"Oh stop whining already. Its just me, Marceline the Vampire Queen! Hahaha! Anyways, I'm here to take you to your next challenge."

"What! Already? But, I'm in a state of panic here!" shouted Courtney.

"Chill out. Its not the end of the world. Also, you aren't allowed to panic here at Make Out Point." replied Marceline.

"Why not?" asked Harold, who randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Because," Marceline said slyly, "I OWN Make Out Point!" Then she lifted up a piece of Tree Bark and revealed a giant M.

"Seriously?" asked Jake. "You own this too?"

"Is there anything else you own that we should know about?" asked Finn.

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Marceline. "I'll tell you guys later. Lets go to the next challenge!" And with that, she clapped her hands and everyone there disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright guys, here's the deal," Marceline started. They were standing outside of this beautiful cavern with stalagmites, stalactites, and a giant pool of water inside. Across from the cavern was a giant tree with a tree house in its branches. Somehow, Marceline had just used her awesome Vampire Queen magic to get them there. "I own most of the things in this area. Every little thing that I own has an M on it. For example, this rock." She picked up a rock off of the ground and showed them the bottom. There was a big M in the same handwriting as the M on the tree bark from Make Out Point. "But, there are TWO things in the area that I do NOT own. Your job is to find those two things and bring them to me. The two people who find them are the winners. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one - ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" exclaimed Courtney, who was now in the arms of Noah.

Noah, who was felling extremely giddy for some reason, decided that his "picking up the rebound" would go better if he supported her. "Seriously! There are so many small things here! How are we ever going to find the two that don't have M's?"

"Well dudes, I'd figure that out quickly if I were you because your teammates are already hunting." replied Marceline with a smile.

Noah and Courtney turned around to see exactly what Marceline had told them. They were the only ones who hadn't started looking.

"Dang it! Wait up guys!" Courtney took Noah's hand and raced to a spot where no one was looking yet. Marceline just laughed a malicious laugh.

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were having fun in the wonderful cavern.

"Ooh! Katie, look! It's a stalagmite! I just love, love, LOVE stalagmites! Don't you?"

"Stalagmites are sooooooo pretty!" Then Katie gasped and asked, "You know what's even more pretty?"

"JUSTIN!" shouted Sadie. Then the two girls started squealing with delight. "I hope Marceline doesn't own him!"

Katie gasped again. "We should go check!" They immediately ran out of the cavern to find Justin, but they had no idea that he was inside it, hiding behind some tall crystals, giggling with his secret girlfriend Beth.

"Oh Beth, you make me so happy! I'm really glad that we're secretly dating!" cooed Justin.

"I know! Its so great! I really hope Cody doesn't find out - He'll probably freak out or something. He's such a love-sick, head-over-heels, creeper! I hate how he's always trying to make his move on me! Dork. You know what, I really don't care if he finds out! It would finally make him realize that I don't love him!"

"Well, lets let him figure that out on his own, baby. We don't want to rush things." As he said this, he brushed his hand along Beth's cheek. She blushed and then moved her face closer to his.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Tyler were getting close to finding the thing without an M. They were behind the tree house looking at patches of pretty yellow flowers.

"Tyler! None of the flowers in this patch have any letters on them!" shouted Lindsay.

"Wait! I found another patch! This one has a W on it! Not an M! Which one do we take?" Tyler shouted back.

"Umm... I don't know! Lets just take all of them!" Tyler and Lindsay quickly gathered up all of the flowers that they could and ran back to Marceline.

Meanwhile (again), Courtney and her new beau Noah were also having good luck. Courtney had the idea to actually dive into the pool of water and look around at the bottom. Sure enough, she found a rock that had no letter. Excitedly, she swam upward to show Noah.

"YAY! I found it!" exclaimed Courtney. She held it up for Noah to see. Then, Noah snatched it from her and ran off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, losers!" He screamed.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" screamed an angry Courtney. Behind her, Duncan chuckled to himself and walked away, wondering why Courtney dumped him for Noah.

Lindsay, Tyler and Noah raced to Marceline and showed her their objects. Marceline shooed Tyler away and didn't tell him that a W was an upside down M.

"Alright, guys. Its time to give you your prizes. Lindsay, you will receive a wonderful neck massage by one of the best massagers around!" Marceline said. Then, Lindsay started squealing with delight. "And Noah, your prize is... you get to be a VAMPIRE!" Then, she bit Noah on the neck and Noah collapsed and started turning pale. "And Lindsay, by 'best massager', I meant me. And by 'neck massage', I meant turning you into a VAMPIRE!" Then she bit Lindsay on the neck and she collapsed and started turning pale. A few minutes later, Noah and Lindsay got up, showed their fangs, turned into bats, and flew away. Marceline cackled and then flew away with them.

"NO! LINDSAY!" shouted Beth. Tyler just looked confused. Courtney was grinning. Everyone else showed no emotion because they always knew Noah would be a vampire someday. Then suddenly, a loud voice boomed out of nowhere:

"FOUR DOWN. TWENTY TO GO!" Then, three bats were heard squeaking away in the distance as if they thought it was hilarious...


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler was crying. Courtney didn't know what to do. Beth was freaking out. Justin was trying to decide whether or not to comfort her in public. Izzy was acting like a sharp shooter so she wouldn't be turned into something else. Owen was wondering why he hadn't eaten anything for two whole challenges. Then, the couples decided that they should start making out as much as they could before they were separated in some way: Bridgette and Geoff, Chris and Alexa, Trent and Gwen, and even Harold and Leshawna. Katie and Sadie were jumping up and down while screaming "YAY!" because they were both still there. Duncan was standing still watching them all while trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, they were all standing in front of a huge ice castle. A freaky-looking weird guy came out and started grinning.

"Hello, friends! I am the Ice King." he said.

"You don't look like much of a king." mumbled Duncan.

"I heard that! Because you said that, I guess you have to have a double challenge! Muhaha!" retorted the Ice King.

"Whatever." Duncan said.

"Anyways," the Ice King started, "Today, you're challenge is simple. I seem to have run out of pretty princesses and am in need of some more. There are seventeen princesses scattered around the Ice Kingdom. That is enough for all of all of you to find one except one person. That person will lose, and I think you all know what that means. Now go! Find those princesses and bring them to me!" The campers all ran off to find a princess. But Duncan stayed behind.

"You said I have to have a double challenge, right? Does that mean I need two princesses?" he asked.

"Yes. Muhahahahaha!" and then the King disappeared.

Meanwhile, Courtney was automatically getting herself together and figuring out how to take advantage of the situation. She noticed that Tyler was crying and went straight to him.

"Hey Tyler - what's wrong, honey?"

"I... I dont know! One second I was giving that vampire some flowers... and the next thing I know, Lindsay was flying off with that sarcastic kid who kissed a guy in season one! I guess she was mad at me for giving flowers to the vampire! Maybe she thought I was in love with someone else! Aaargh!" said Tyler, who put his head in his hands and started to cry again. Courtney knew that he was wrong and totally confused; but it was here best chance at an alliance, so she went or it.

"I think that you need to make her jealous. I know! You can use me as your fake girlfriend! That way, when Lindsay and Noah fly back, she will see that you already moved on and feel jealous! She'll want you back! It's a great plan! Are you in?" Courtney smiled because she knew she sounded convincing.

"Yeah! You're right!" Tyler said as he took Courtney's hand and looked her in the eyes, "Now, let's go find some princesses!" Courtney giggled and they ran off.

Meanwhile, Duncan stumbled upon what looked like a princess tea party. Five princesses were sitting around an ice table while daintily sipping their tea. Duncan shrugged and said, "Alright. If he wants to make it that easy, then here I go..." He walked into the ice meadow, picked up two princesses, flung them over his shoulders, and walked out. The princesses were screaming really loud at that point. "Good," he said, "now, someone will hear the other three."

Meanwhile still, Katie and Sadie were making some new friends with two princesses. They were named Kandie and Sandie. Katie and Sadie found them eating some ice berries by the side of the path. After eating every berry in the bush, the four girls walked over to where the Ice King was. The princesses thought that the Ice King would have lots of Ice Berries, so they were happy to follow.

Courtney and Tyler, however, were not having much luck.

"C'mon, Tyler! We'll find some! There's no way we're the last people to find them!" Courtney said, trying to hide her guilt. But, little did they know, there was a third person who hadn't yet found one. Eva was also having trouble. She had found five or six princesses, but they all ran away before she could catch them.

The last princess was sitting on top of a rock, guarded by Finn and a giant Jake. Finn and Jake didn't like that all of the princesses were being captured, so they decided to protect Princess Nora. Eva was coming up on one side of the rock, while Courtney and Tyler were coming up on the other side.

"NO! You can't have this princess! I want at least one Ice princess to be safe!" shouted Finn.

"That is so stupid!" shouted Eva, angrily, "Give me the freaking princess!"

"NO!" Finn and Jake shouted back.

Then it was Courtney's turn. "Finn, I don't want the mean Ice King to have the princesses either! If you give her to me, I'll take her to a safe spot! Then, you can go adventure instead of staying here all day!"

"Hmmm, you know what? I think I believe you! Here's Nora!" said Jake. Nora jumped down and landed in Tyler and Courtney's arms.

"No! This sucks!" shouted Eva as she stalked off.

"Hey Tyler, baby," cooed Courtney, "How about we take my princess back to the Ice King, and then I'll help you find one. Ok, sweetheart?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, sugar! Lets go!" answered Tyler, clearly in a daze.

When they finally got back, all of the campers were already there. As soon as the Ice King took Nora, the castle lights flashed and confetti came down from the sky.

"You've completed the challenge!" the Ice King said. "Now, there are TWO of you that didn't bring me a princess." Many of the campers gasped then. There was only supposed to be one, right? But, they were forgetting Duncan's double challenge. "Tyler and Eva, Can you please come forward?" Tyler gave Courtney a shocked look and Courtney pretended to be shocked, too. Eva wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, the Ice King used his magic to lift them up and levitate them over to him. Then he stuck duct tape on their mouths so they wouldn't scream.

"You two are going to be my new princess-keepers! You will make sure they are happy and be their maids and best friends! Muhahahaha!" Then, he did a magic spell and all of a sudden, Tyler and Eva both looked like giant, stiff dolls.

"Yes, master." they said in unison. Then, they walked inside the castle.

"SIX DOWN. EIGHTEEN TO GO."


End file.
